By The Light Of The Silver Moon
by Autumn Wishes
Summary: 'I almost lost you, Naruto…' A soft whisper came from my lips, as gentle as a warm breeze on a summer's day. I held you tight in my arms, wanting to feel you, to know that you are alive and with me again.   a short, cute one shot. yaoi


**Hiya! I just moved this from my old account, Sapphire Swirls, so please don't P.M any accounts saying I stole this. It is mine... except for the characters. Sadly, I do not own them... but I wouldn't mind keeping Naruto... so cute!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this cute one-shot!**

By The Light Of The Silver Moon

o.o.o

'I almost lost you, Naruto…'

A soft whisper came from my lips, as gentle as a warm breeze on a summer's day. I held you tight in my arms, wanting to feel you, to know that you are alive and with me again.

The past few weeks were torture; when I found out you were missing, it felt like you took my soul with you. I lost my appetite, I couldn't sleep, and all I did was search for you, hoping to find a clue that would have led me to you.

I felt like I was shattering just like a mirror. All the cold, hard shards of glass imbedded themselves in my heart, making the pain unbearable and too broken to fix. I was like a zombie; wandering around with no purpose, just wanting to see those vibrant eyes again.

You are my world. My universe. My soul. I couldn't live without you. I was addicted to you; as if you were my own brand of cannabis; like oxygen that kept me alive.

Days went by, and the chances of finding you dwindled into single digits. I was never going to give up. You are too important to me. You are the light that leads me through the darkness, the person who showed me that there was more to life than revenge.

But then we

found

a

clue.

Hope blossomed inside of me, like how a water lily opens when sunlight reaches its petals. Colour seeped back into the world, and I renewed my search for you, my soulmate.

It took a week, but we finally found you.

But…

You were hanging onto life by a thread that was about to break.

I only hoped that you would cling to it with everything you had.

It hurt to see you like that. You wonderful sapphire eyes were sealed away by bruised lids, and blood matted you golden hair. Your clothes were in tatters, and the oozy crimson blood flowed in little rivulets down your arms and forehead. Your scars that marred your cheeks were sliced open, crusted with black blood. Your lips were swollen and blue-tinged, and your sun-kissed skin was white and waxy.

I wanted hide you away with me forever.

Your attackers had obviously left you for dead.

I wanted to kill them for doing this to my soulmate.

I was by your side as they moved you from that horrid place, and was with you still as they examined you. I promised to stay by your side forever.

Seeing you covered in bandages did something to me that never happened before. An unfamiliar stinging sensation in my eyes and a blurry vision made me realize I was crying. Crying for the first time in my whole life.

I never left your side for the two and a half weeks you were comatose. I sobbed often, clutching your icy hand with my numb fingers, hoping, _pleading_for you to open up those eyes.

The soft continuous beeping of the machines reassured me that you were alive, but I couldn't help laying my head on your chest to hear your pulsing heart pump life through your veins.

But the day finally came.

You woke up, and I was the first thing you saw. Tears sprung to my eyes as I sobbed in relief.

The shards that were in my heart disappeared, and I suddenly felt alive again. The sun began to rise from the ever-lasting night as the world finally spun once more.

'S-Sasuke…'

Your voice, quiet and rough from hours of screaming and underuse was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

By the silver light of the moon, I realized I love you more than anything in the world. I am you, and you me. We completed each other. Two halves becoming one in a spectacular bond of love, never separated, even when we face death.

By the light of the silver moon, I pledged my love to you, and we finally became whole.

o.o.o

_***smiles sadly***_

_**I love this couple. Is so sweet, and such a pleasure to write. I only hope that you felt the pain Sasuke went through in this short one-shot. First person is so hard for me to write, but it was the easiest way of getting Sasuke's emotions through.**_

_**They just belong together, don't they?**_

_**Please tell me what you thought of it. :)**_


End file.
